


Justification

by get_glitch3d



Category: Game Grumps, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, WTF, a bit angsty, have you seen his fucking hair, i love danny so much ugh, im sorry, jew fro, kinda cute, leigh daniel avidan chill tf out, upseting too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justification; the act of showing something to be right or resonable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justification

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This might be angsty, it might be upseting or kind of cute in a way? Perhaps even happy! This is just a one-shot for the glorious Danny Sexbang, and you, the glorious reader. Plus, I'm fairly certain Dan is thirty-five.

You had been friends with Danny for - well, ever really. You two were born around the same time. You, being thirty-one and Danny, thirty-five. You two got along perfectly, you understood each others jokes, and were finishing each others sentences on Game Grumps when he began a story or you did. Oh, did I forget to mention that you're a Grump yourself? Around the office, and to some fans, you're known as "Not-So-Grump-Girl" because you and Danny are quite a lot alike, but more different in a ways that people fail to notice. Arin has started calling you "GG" for the hell of it. It pisses you off.

"Danny!" You called, trying to reach the chips on the highest _fucking shelf_ that he had put them on. Your tall, hairy Jewish friend walked through the door and saw your problem. "You aren't that short." Dan told you, handing you the chips as you thanked him. "Yeah, but I'm not suer tall either, jackass." You replied jockingly, a gentle laugh coming from his lips.

"So, I was thinking of visiting my parents next week." You began, sitting down on the Grump couch as Arin hooked a few things up, Danny was beside you as you munched on chips. "You wanna come with?"

"Yeah, why not?" Dan replied, taking a few chips from the bag as Arin flopped down. "Okay, Grumps, let's get this show on the road."

"Hi, welcome back to Super Mario 69, we're on a very slippery mountain." You said, causing Dan to snort lightly as Arin rolled his eyes, letting out a laugh himself. "People might not get it and actually think you meant 69." Arin told you, pursing his lips as he played the game. "Right, well, it's 64 for those critics out there." You stated, eating the chips quietly. Arin continued to play before you got an idea.

"What if they had one-size fits all condoms?" You asked out-loud, causing Dan to turn to you. Arin made a sound of amusement. "What do you mean?"

"Well, some socks and gloves say one-size fits all, so what if they made condoms like those? And they just stretch?"

"Y'know, that's actually not a bad idea." Arin told you as he fell off the mountain and screamed in rage as Dan laughed at his friend. He cleared his throat, letting you continue. "But like, they wouldn't account for a guy's - uhm... _baby batter_ ," You said, using Dan's word as he laughed and cringed at the same time allowing Arin to shake his head and laugh at the thought, coughing slightly. "and it kinda just didn't stretch for that and spilled -"

"God, stop!" Danny told you, holding his stomach as he was digusted but laughing anyway. Arin fell off the mountain once more, causing Dan to laugh harder, choking as you raised an eyebrow. You all finished the episode and took a break, you stood, stretching and cracking your back and knuckles, moaning softly from the relief. Dan smiled at the noise, biting his lip a bit before you turned to him. "How the _hell_ are you already in a blanket?"

Danny shrugged slightly as Arin went to take a phone call. "Freaking Jewrito." You mumbled, causing Dan to laugh. You stared at him, all bundled up. He was cute, very cute. You noticed that a lot when you were younger, you tried to convince your mom that if you could date someone close to you, it'd be better. But she didn't let you date, nor did your father.

So you stuck it out, and here at thirty-one, you had only had two boyfriends and you didn't like either of them. You knew you were in love with him, it was obvious. Suzy knew it too, you had talked about it with her - a lot. You didn't know what to do. Danny is your best friend, you can't just spit out "Hey, I love you dick-face!" and just let it go at that.

"Hey, you guys ready for the next episode?" Arin asked, stretching out his hands. You sighed and took out your phone. You looked for his name on your recent threads list and clicked his contact name. _Jewrito_ had been his name for a while, he got cold easily. You had developed it years ago. You texted him quickly, telling Arin you'd be a second.

_How do I tell someone I love them?_

He looked up at you and furrowed his eyebrows after he read the text, a slightly upset look on his face. He replied quickly to your text. _It depends on who they are._

You sighed and nodded, texting him back just as fast. _They're very close to me._

 _Try and work it into a conversation then?_ You texted him back a smiley face and sat down in between him and Arin. You sat through the whole episode trying to figure it out, Arin asking why you were so quiet and you telling him it was nothing. Eventually, Dan was talking with Arin loudly, laughing as you tried to get his attention. "Dan." You said quietly, poking him as he held his stomach. "Danny." You urged a little louder, poking him harder. "Daniel." You said at a normal volume, shoving him. He glanced at you and held up a finger, asking for a moment as Arin told another joke, causing him to let out a roar of laughter. He coughed as Arin stopped for a moment, trying to do an outro. "Leigh Daniel Avidan, I love you!" You shouted over them. 

They both turned to look at you and said absolutley nothing before Arin quietly ended the episode, leaving you to run out and blush, deciding to call it a day and go home, leaving them there. You had a bunch of texts and missed calls from Danny. You didn't read them till the next day. One made your breath catch.

_I love you too, (Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N)._


End file.
